


It Wasn't Anything

by angrytitanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Rain, assistant!Eren, boss!Erwin, eheheg, erwin doesn't know how to knock apparently, from my old account, just a make out scene, lawyer!Levi, lots of fucking rain, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytitanboy/pseuds/angrytitanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the rain washes away the colors of spring and the world outside the office window is caught in that ugly, rainy stage between spring and summer, Eren can't help but feel lonely.<br/>It also doesn't help at all that Eren just can't seem to tell Levi that he loves him. He wouldn't know Levi's reaction, and he wouldn't want things to go bad. But sometimes, when you need someone to kiss you while it rains hell outside, things just...slip out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Anything

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: UPLOADED FROM MY PREVIOUS ACCOUNT. If you happen to read this again, please note that THIS IS NOT STOLEN. LanceCorpCleanFreak was taken down, and all works were translated to the new account. Thank you.
> 
> Ahaha, this is cringy.  
> It all started with watching the rain. I love the rain in Atlanta, Georgia, and the weather in this story is EXACTLY like ours.   
> I just get a lil' lonely.  
> Thank you so much for reading and putting up with me! I love you all so much for that. Alright, read at your own risk, you may wince at my wording.  
> Bye.

"Hey, Levi..." Eren sighed somewhat sadly, his chin resting on his hand as he lazily stared out the window. The young assistant had finished filing away Levi's documents in their large office, and now has some free time. Normally he would be doodling or looking for what he had to do next, but this time, the weather outside was bringing him down. The gloomy rain dirtied the colorful spring, washing away petals from dogwood trees and various others. The sky seemed to dye the whole world a pitiful gray. 

"Yes, Eren?" Levi replied politely as he continued to type on his computer. His fast fingers and the constant ticking of the wall clock, along with Eren's soft breathing were about the only sounds in the room. Levi enjoyed a calm, quiet room for working in.

"...The weather sucks, huh?" Eren didn't really know what to say. Three words longed to escape his lips, but he wouldn't let them. Not now. Not yet. Not this early in their relationship. It was only two weeks ago that Levi had formally asked Eren out. Eren, who had been attracted to Levi for ages happily accepted, and they really enjoyed themselves. 

"Is that what's troubling you?" Levi asked. "I have noticed how upset you seem. It's either that, or something else is eating you." 

"No." Eren lied. "Just the weather." He looked down, ashamed of how quick he was to lie. He didn't know why he was so upset at hesitating to actually say it to him. It couldn't really be that bad, could it? It's not like Levi wouldn't reciprocate. Eren certainly wouldn't have this weight on his chest anymore. But, he didn't want to seem so immature as to say the three words this early in. 

God, those words. The tortured him. They were violent butterflies that viciously tore at his insides, each bite stinging like corrosive acid. Those three words, Eren knew, could do one of three things. Those three words could build relationships and start families. Those words have the power to create life. That, thought Eren, is amazing. However, as wonderful as it may seem, there is the next option. Those words can be destructive and dangerous. It can tear apart families, ruin friendships. It can destroy a person's spirit. And the last? It could take no effect.

"Eren." Levi said finally, his voice louder than before. Eren looked over. Levi's chair was turned around. His face stern and solemn, just as always. "If there's something wrong, tell me. I'd be happy to help."

"It's..." Eren stopped himself short. He sighed and closed his eyes. Something about the way Levi was looking at him made him even more attractive than usual. All of a sudden, Eren was overcome with a raging hunger for Levi. He was washed over with desires to get close to him. He wanted to once again fall into Levi's warm embrace, his strong arms wrapped around Eren protectively. He wanted to greedily indulge himself in Levi's mouth, licking and kissing and biting no less. It was as he was overflowing full of desire and lust and hunger, he realized just how starved he was. 

Without realizing it, Eren's eyes had opened and he was staring at Levi, his lips slightly parted. It seemed that Levi could read his mind, because in a moment he had stood. He took Eren's hands and pulled him to his feet, immediately bringing his lips to Eren's. The instant their mouths met, Eren forgot the rain. He forgot the disappearing springtime and the colors being rinsed away. He forgot how hungry he was at the sudden meeting with what he so desired. And most of all, he forgot his promise not to say the three words.

"Mm." Eren hummed as Levi's mouth sweetly moved on his, his tongue mashing into Eren's mouth, in a steady beat. Levi's hands had moved from Eren's hands to his shoulders, raising himself up to kiss him better. Eren's hands were possessed by his hunger and loneliness, involuntarily hugging Levi close to him and kissing back violently. Levi recognized the body language and easily forced Eren up against a wall, pressing harder and harder. His hands moved into Eren's hair as he kissed more and more passionately. His body slowly got into it. He began rubbing onto Eren. First, his collarbone. Then his chest. Then his upper torso. Then his whole torso. Levi was completely on Eren, making out with him with tongues everywhere.  
Eren savored it, grabbing and groping on Levi and mumbling something unintelligible. He moaned quietly with pleasure.

"Mmm...Levi..." He managed to breathe. "There's something...I have to tell you..."

"Yeah?" Levi replied with a kiss and their lips separated for a moment.

"I love you." Eren said the three words without thinking. Levi moved his body off of Eren and stared at him, and Eren realized the mistake he made.

"Hey, Levi-" The door opened and Erwin stepped in. Although Levi's mouth wasn't currently on Eren's, it was clear that they had been kissing. Erwin stared for a moment. "Uh?"

"Say, didn't anyone teach you to knock?" Levi scowled. 

"Pardon the intrusion, but...?" Erwin motioned to Eren with his head.

"Hm? You weirdo. It wasn't anything." Levi shook his head and lied through his teeth. "Right, Eren?" He turned to Eren with such a cold look in his eye that he immediately responded.

"Right." Eren said. "Of course not."   
Erwin furrowed his gigantic brows, set some documents on Levi's desk, and left without another word. Levi turned to Eren as soon as the door announced itself shut. He waited as Levi stared him dead in the eye.

"Eren, that's a strong word." Levi said, standing back up.

"S-sorry..." Eren said bashfully, slipping his hands into his pockets. 

"For what?" Levi moved closer to him, once again daring him to touch. "I love you, too." Levi pressed his mouth up against Eren again, kissing slower and with much more affection. 

"I...ah..." Eren moaned. Eren didn't want to say anything else. That's all he needed to hear. The world dyed gray regained some color at Levi's words. The pouring rain lessened its steady hail to the earth. Levi's words were a sudden light. And as Eren stood, wrapped in this light of reciprocated love and nourishment, he kissed back.


End file.
